


Sweet Nothings

by Junene



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: F/M, chanwoo, reader/chanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junene/pseuds/Junene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t realize what you’re doing until he’s staring at you in a daze…Too late to go back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

You’re walking around the mall with your friends when you notice him. You and your friends had gone to one of iKON’s fan meetings earlier in the day. You’ve loved the band since their days as Team B and you’d been looking forward to today since you first heard about the meeting in your area.

 

iKON didn’t disappoint. Each and every member had been just as amazing in person as you always thought they were on TV. Your friends had giggle amongst themselves when their favorite members introduced themselves and you hushed them quickly so you could hear your favorite band speak. Then they teased you as payback the second you started giggling over Chanwoo a few minutes later.

 

After the fan meeting ended your group decided to walk around the mall that hosted the event. You’d gone all the way out there already so you figured you would make a day of it.

 

Now you blinked owlishly down the hall. Chanwoo walked quickly past the store you and your friends were shopping in and you couldn’t help but leave to see where he was headed. He rounded the corner a few storefronts down and you hurried after him. From this distance you could hear him sniff and you realized he was upset.

 

Chanwoo, your favorite member of iKON, was crying. He ducks back into an employee hall and you quickly follow him. Once your standing near him though you become unsure about what to do. You fidget with your hands at your sides and take a deep breath before approaching him.

 

When you get closer Chanwoo’s head snaps up. He is startled and quickly wipes at his face, attempting to hide the fact that he’d been crying. You’re hesitant about what to do next. Standing in front of you is an idol you’ve had a crush on for months. An idol you just followed when he’d obviously wanted to be left alone. Suddenly feeling awkward you stutter an apology and turn quickly to leave.

 

You stop and look over your shoulder when you reach the end of the hall. Chanwoo looks lost. His eyes are red and puffy and he’s already turned away from you when you shout “Hey!” and run back to him.

 

Chanwoo takes a step back as you approach again, obviously unsure of how to act towards you. You take his hands in yours and smile at him.

 

“Please don’t cry.” You say, squeezing his hands. “It upsets me to see you so sad.”

 

You lean towards him and kiss one tear stained cheek then the other before pulling away. He blinks at you dazed, and smiles softly. You blush shyly and feel him squeeze your hands in thanks.

 

The two of you stand there for what feels like forever, just taking comfort in being near each other. Carefully, Chanwoo laces your fingers together and waits for you to make the next move.


End file.
